Tekken 7 - The Next Character Episodes
by LordryuTJ
Summary: My fanmade write-ups on potential Character Episodes that would occur for characters that haven't appeared in Tekken 7 and those who didn't get one (like story-focused characters or DLC), done in a similar way as the game did with a brief prologue text and a single fight's intro and outro scenes. Requests are welcome.
1. Craig Marduk

**CHARACTER EPISODE #1:** **Craig Marduk**

" _I'll break your face!"_

 **Marduk went into the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 as a means to find out the identity of the man who called himself Armor King, after the man whom he had killed years ago. Despite King's attempts to calm the fire between the two, the two had engaged in a battle so brutal that they both wound up hospitalized as a result.**

 **As the King of Iron Fist Tournament began to rear its head, Marduk recovered well enough to be able to enter. His intention was to finally settle the score that he started between himself and Armor King. However, in the midst of the tournament, Marduk had found himself pitted against the G Corporation's newest creation...**

* * *

 **INTRO**

The crowd around the arena was pumped for the upcoming battle of the behemoths, as the Australian brawler, Craig Marduk, was set to do battle against a G Corporation creation in the monstrous being, Gigas.

Looking across to the big red freakshow with arms crossed, didn't look very impressed with who had been selected as his opponent. "Hmph. You think I'm afraid?"

Gigas's only response, as opposed to actual words that would prove difficult in his form, was to slam his fists against the ground and take a primed position, ready to charge at the opponent.

Marduk cracked his knuckles and took a stance of his own, ready for action. " _Bring it on!_ "

* * *

 **OUTRO**

It would be difficult for the average brawler to fall the red giant in Gigas. Marduk certainly proved he was _far_ above average, as he had decisively knocked down what was meant to be G Corp's next big bio-weapon.

Stomping on the fallen beast's head as he stood over him, the Australian fighter roared, "What'd I tell you!? You're nothing against me! Nothing!"

He then looked towards the wide crowd around him. "And that goes to the rest of the punks in this tournament! Ain't nobody gonna mess with me! Nobody..."

In the midst of his boast, Marduk noticed the crowd's volume of cheers grew significantly to something out of his line of sight. He turned around...

Armor King. A man with his sights set on revenge.

Standing at the bottom of the ramp leading into the open cage of battle, he stared towards the killer of his brother. " _I heard you were looking for me. It's time to finish this._ "

Marduk smiled sadistically, feeling he had been gifted by fate this opportunity to end a rivalry. Despite having fought through a legitimate monster just moments before, he still had a lot left in the tank. "Alright! It's time for the rubber match!"

Arms wide and hands open for an opportune grapple, he was set for this impromptu match...!


	2. Armor King

**CHARACTER EPISODE #2:** **Armor King**

 **He adopted the mantle of the legendary Armor King from his brother, who had died in a bar brawl at the hands of one Craig Marduk. When he confronted him at the grave, the two engaged in a battle that proved so destructive to them both that they had both wound up hospitalized from the injuries suffered.**

 **Come the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7, had recovered fully in time to enter. However, rather than biding his time facing off against the competition standing in his way, Armor King stepped up against Marduk after the latter had fought against a formidable opponent, for an impromptu battle to finish where he had left off so many months before. This rivalry _had_ to end, once and for all...**

* * *

 **INTRO**

" _What'd I tell you!? You're nothing against me!"_

Even from backstage, Armor King could clearly hear the familiarly aggressive tone of Marduk...

" _And that goes to the rest of the punks in this tournament! Ain't nobody gonna mess with me! Nobody...!"_

Stepping out on stage and making his way down, the 'Dark Jaguar' had only revenge on his mind – revenge on behalf of his dead brother. He stopped at the bottom of the ramp to stare at the bulky brawler standing at the center of the cage, as the crowd maintained its volume along the way.

" _I heard you were looking for me._ " Armor King growled. " _It's time to finish this._ "

Marduk scoffed, adopting a very wicked grin. "Alright...!" He assumed his fighting stance. "It's time for the rubber match!"

* * *

 **OUTRO**

Armor King stood over Marduk, who had been brought down to one knee, exhausted and defeated.

Although Marduk's mind told him to get in one more round, his body body was clearly admitting defeat. "Grr... fine." He fully sat down, gasping out exhausted breaths. "You win... but don't think this'll bring him back..."

It was over. It _had_ to be over. The late brother was avenged. But it didn't seem like the favor was fully returned.

Armor King was prepared with a fist still clenched tight, to finish off the man he seeked vengeance against, raised up high to be brought down as hard as possible...

...but it was caught. " _Wait!_ " Armor King turned his head.

It was King. He had quickly made his way out, still in his workout clothes, to dispute what was going to go down in the aftermath of this match.

" _You don't have to do this_ ," he growled in worry. " _I know what you feel – losing someone close to you... but you don't have to do this..._ "

The thoughts that rambled through King's head helped flood in some memories of his past, when he too looked to enact revenge upon Marduk. He had spared him when he was hospitalized and at his weakest, and he never looked back.

King continued, " _The pain you feel from those you lose shouldn't be spread to others... you can recover from it... you can come back stronger_ _ **without**_ _having to resort to revenge..._ "

Armor King kept his focus on the fellow luchador, staring at him through the mask as the words of wisdom began to make their way around his mind. Ultimately... he loosened his fist and lowered it, slowly coming to realize how true those words were...

The jaguar men looked to the night sky past the open dome of the arena... off into space, a shooting star flew by...

The sign of a legend's legacy, still there in spirit...


	3. Alisa Bosconovitch

**CHARACTER EPISODE #3:** **Alisa Bosconovitch**

" _Please get out of my way."_

 **As a result of the events in Saudi Arabia involving the rescue of Jin Kazama, the Zaibatsu and the United Nations are at odds. Alisa is not spared from this international incident, with her and Lars having to fend off against agents of the UN.**

 **Midway to her way back to Russia on a Zaibatsu-led mission to enlist and maintain assistance from the doctor who built, the Bosconovitch android is ambushed by one of the UN's top intelligence agents, and has to fight her way through...**

 **INTRO**

Alisa clashed chainsaw blades against the intelligence agent that dared to face her, managing some sort of stalemate as they both broke away and settled their distance. A battle was brewing between the two, for sure.

The ninja with noticeable scars across her face, otherwise known as Master Raven, kept her ninja sword pointed against the Russian-built android. "You're in the presence of one of the UN's top agents; are you prepared to face death tonight?"

Alisa's blades slightly slowed their grind. "I'm an android, built for battle – I can be rebuilt if I have to... but I will _not_ back down from a fight!"

The two dashed at each other...!

 **OUTRO**

This was not a triumph for Master Raven, having knelt down after succumbing to exhaustion.

Alisa stood over the agent. "I'm sorry... but we have a mission to complete. You'll just have to step aside."

Looking ahead of where Alisa stood, Master Raven grinned slightly, as if she noticed something that the android didn't. "You're right – you shouldn't worry about me." She then slowly stood up. "But... maybe you _should_ worry about your partner."

The agent's gesture towards something behind made the Bosconovitch creation turn around. Upon the recognition of a tank slowly barreling past, Alisa came to realize...

Lars was still in trouble, and she had to act...


	4. Lars Alexandersson

**CHARACTER EPISODE #4:** **Lars Alexandersson**

" _You think you can stop me?"_

 **Lars finds himself among the rest of the Zaibatsu against the United Nations after fending off several of their soldiers and rescuing Jin in the Middle East. He is set to travel through Russia as a means to get support from the doctor who created Alisa and help the Zaibatsu brace for further invasions.**

 **However, the interference of a silent bruiser, with his own independent intentions involving his homeland, threatens to halt the advances of the Zaibatsu. Halted in his tracks in the midst of the mission, Lars has to prepare for battle, with the objective, and perhaps his life, on the line.**

* * *

 **INTRO**

Lars blocked some incoming blows from his newfound opponent, and made an evading backflip to keep distance.

"I don't know what the hell you want... but you're going to have to step aside; we have a mission to complete!"

Sergei Dragunov did not respond with words, as was the standard for the silent fighter. Instead, he sneered as he settled into his battle stance. It was clear that Lars had to fight through him in order to complete the mission, and there was no other option.

"Then you leave me no choice." The uniquely-haired soldier realized this, and prepared to engage in battle. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **OUTRO**

It was rare to see Dragunov on the losing end of a fight – the White Angel of Death's Commando Sambo style was a powerful and effective fighting style indeed, but it seemed to be no match to Lars' much faster method of combat.

Lars stood over the Spetsnaz operative. "We have a mission, and we're not going to fail the Zaibatsu; not now, not ever."

The Swedish soldier walked past, intending to reunite with his partner in the path ahead. However, what he didn't catch was Dragunov's snicker of sinister confidence; the silent Russian had something up his sleeve despite the loss, as he made the signal clear, gesturing towards the opponent that beat him.

Following this, Lars soon took notice to something at his right – a military tanker slowly rolling in his direction, armed with missiles at the ready.

Lars partially considered this as Dragunov's way to showing he was a bit of a sore loser, but he also considered this as a fairly clever counter-action, as he realized he needed to evade the missiles firing towards him.

He enacted several evasive rolls, making several close calls as the missiles missed, but still emitted fairly strong explosions with each one that dropped.

"Lars!"

Alisa glided across the air to reach her partner before things had the potential to get worse.

The timing could not be any better for a quick escape from the increasingly destructive battleground. Lars spoke as he was being helped up by his android partner, "Alisa; let's get the hell out of here!"

She nodded. "Agreed!"

Making a mad dash ahead to their destination, the two Zaibatsu-aligned fighters escaped, quickly getting out of the range of the tankers and leaving the missiles with zero casualties resulted.

Dragunov's bombardment of explosive weaponry did not turn out the way he expected, his scorn towards the plan's outcome clear as he smashed against the snowy ground with his fist.

Zaibatsu, 1 – Spetsnaz, 0


End file.
